Lucifer's whisper
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: Seu sussurro era como Lúcifer. (Izaya x Kida)


_Durarara! e seus personagens não me pertencem, só me divirto um pouco com eles._

**Lucifer's whisper**

Mais uma vez seus pés lhe traíam e estava ali, na mesma sala, com os mesmos móveis e o mesmo cheiro de café fresco no ar. Sentia o sangue pulsando em seus ouvidos, não sabia explicar: por que diabos sempre acabava indo ali?

Izaya o encarava através dos olhos afinados e o sorriso de praxe nos lábios. Parecia ler sua mente. Esse era um dos pontos que odiava - não queria ser lido, não por ele.

- Você não consegue viver sem amar alguém, Masaomi-kun. Isso é o que você é.

Ele sorriu docemente como um demônio, aproximando-se do estudante e subindo as pontas dos dedos médio e indicador por seu pescoço, parando no queixo, o qual ergueu lentamente. Os castanho-avermelhados se fixaram nos âmbar, parecendo conseguir só com isso visualizar tudo que havia dentro de si. Às vezes, Kida pensava que ele parecia ver as entranhas mais profundas de seus pensamentos. Era como se Izaya o conhecesse melhor que qualquer um – inclusive melhor que o próprio Masaomi.

- Saki. Ryuugamine Mikado-kun. Sonohara Anri-chan... E agora, Masaomi-kun? Agora que você foi deixado sozinho, quem irá amar?

O loiro franziu as sobrancelhas, afastando a mão do informante de modo rude.

- Não fale besteiras.

Resmungou, mas aquelas palavras o incomodaram verdadeiramente. A voz de Mikajima Saki lhe veio à cabeça: _"Izaya-san não mente"_. Não sabia se confiava nessa fala em específico da ex-namorada, mas fFoi como levar um soco no estômago. O informante apenas riu breve e suavemente, levando os dedos longos aos fios tingidos do adolescente, enlaçando-os.

- Você está assustado. Sabe que é assim e é por isso que me procura... Porque sou eu quem te conhece melhor que qualquer um. Sente que só tem a mim. Que eu entendo você – abaixou o tom ao ver os olhos do garoto se desviando com muito custo para um canto qualquer. Kida ficava preso em seus orbes, o esforço que ele fazia para fugir de seu olhar chegava quase ao cômico. Aproximou os lábios do ouvido alheio, sussurrando. – O que quer que eu diga, Masaomi-kun? Que está tudo bem em viver assim? Ou você só quer ficar ao meu lado enquanto espera outro alguém a quem pode se agarrar?

O menor retesou o corpo, as bochechas queimando com aquela enxurrada de palavras direcionadas a si. O olhar do informante parecia despi-lo. A verdade era que sempre acabava voltando para Izaya, por mais que dissesse não gostar dele, mesmo sabendo que ele não prestava e estava muito longe de ser uma pessoa decente. Seus olhos e suas palavras eram como uma faca afiada. Às vezes, ele dizia exatamente o que queria ouvir; em outras, falava só o que desejava. Este era um desses momentos. Ao mesmo tempo, o fato dele continuar sendo o mesmo – o mesmo olhar afinado, o mesmo sorriso sagaz e o mesmo cheiro de café – lhe davam uma espécie de segurança. Como um porto seguro. O que talvez fosse um pensamento idiota da parte de Kida Masaomi.

Segurança? Em Orihara Izaya? Devia estar mesmo ficando louco.

- E tem algum problema?

Indagou, sua boca sendo mais rápida que seu cérebro. O moreno ficou um pouco surpreso com aquelas palavras, estava esperando um confronto ou uma negação. Adorava poder ler as reações daquele menino, mas amava ainda mais quando ele contrariava suas expectativas e agia de outro jeito. O equilíbrio perfeito. Deu de ombros, afastando o toque das mechas douradas.

- Nenhum de fato. Não para mim – endireitou o corpo, dando a volta no sofá, pousando as mãos sobre os ombros do menor. – Mas se diz para você, acho que você quem deveria decidir isso, Masaomi-kun.

- Basicamente está dizendo que, no final de tudo, só depende de mim.

- Exatamente – respondeu vagamente, alargando o sorriso, embora o loiro não visse. Escorregou as mãos e os braços, inclinando o tronco de forma que se curvasse até que pudesse ficar lado a lado com a lateral da face alheia. O tom de voz do informante baixou novamente para um sussurro perigoso. – O que posso dizer, Masaomi-kun, é que vou sempre estar aqui. Porque eu amo os humanos. E você é um deles.

O loiro se arrepiou com a fala. Parecia que ele fazia aquelas coisas de propósito – e não duvidava nada que fosse isso mesmo. Hesitou, fitando-o com o canto dos olhos e virando parcialmente a face, percebendo o quão estranhamente perto estavam. Não disse nada; não precisou pensar em nada para falar. A mão quente se encaixou junto ao contorno de seu rosto, elevando-o para unir os lábios. Depois as línguas se juntaram ao gesto torturantemente lento, graças ao informante que ditava o ritmo no qual o beijo se desenrolaria, sobrepujando sua vontade ao que o loiro queria.

Não conseguia evitar. Masaomi era um de seus humanos favoritos, então era divertido ir além nos seus joguinhos com ele. Mesmo se machucando, o loiro acabava junto a si, atrás de coisas que provavelmente nunca teria de Izaya, a não ser que este achasse conveniente. Atendia apenas o suficiente para ter certeza de que ele voltaria. Apesar de às vezes ser surpreendido e o estudante vir a seu encontro mesmo quando tinha certeza de que isso não aconteceria.

Kida queria se convencer de que fazia aquilo porque queria, não por influência _dele_, quando na verdade era um pouco de ambos. Não levava Izaya a mal, sabia bem que o moreno não gostava dele particularmente, só era alguém divertido para o informante. Isso ele deixava claro. E Masaomi ficava agradecido por isso. Era uma forma de lembrar constantemente e não se deixar enganar. O informante nem fazia seu tipo! Era absurdo pensar ter qualquer tipo de relacionamento com ele, uma vez que sabia que seria fadado ao fracasso.

(Mas os dois sabiam que mesmo assim ele continuava a acreditar. Ter esperança era natural para a humanidade, afinal.)

Os lábios se afastaram, encerrando o minuto que pareceu durar uma eternidade. Um se refletiu nos olhos do outro e um suspiro escapou dos lábios do loiro.

- Por enquanto vou me agarrar em você, tudo bem, Izaya-san?

Izaya quis rir. Em que mundo Kida Masaomi falaria algo daquele tipo para si? Era como uma espécie de sonho, que agora via ser não tão impossível assim. Mas não riu. Tomou uma das mãos do garoto, roçando os lábios nos nós dos dedos alheios, distribuindo beijos suaves e abrasadores.

- O quanto quiser, Masaomi-kun.

Sentiu o rosto queimar ao ouvi-lo e vê-lo sorrir. Nesse momento, teve certeza de que se ofereceu para uma viagem só de ida ao inferno.

Mas... não estava se importando tanto assim. Se o poder de decisão estava em suas mãos, mesmo havendo controvérsias quanto a isso, não tinha problema algum. Só mais um pouco, e continuaria tudo bem.


End file.
